A snippet here and some cuts there
by S.S. Records
Summary: Just some random drabbles of mine.
1. Predator and Prey

She clutches the back of his shirt in a desperate embrace, unwilling, no, unable to let him go. Her breaths are shaky, uneven as she can feel the burn of hot liquid in the back of her tightly shut eyes.

She knows that it is selfish, that she is selfish... but she can't help it.

She can't even imagine it, life without him.

She can't live without him.

She doesn't think that it is love or attraction, nothing so pure. It is an obsession.

Burying her face even further into the crook of his neck, she inhales deeply.

That seductive scent that threatens to tip her sanity over the edge. That sweet, sweet scent that continually tempts and teases her, calling out for her to give in, to release all of her carnal desires. That sorrowful scent that he wears, wrapped around him like a cloak of the night. The distinct scent of the beautiful vampire that she so dearly wants.

He is unmoving, arms hanging limply by his side as he watches her with startled blue eyes. He is evidently stunned, not expecting such a violent reaction from her... but he is somewhat curious as well. After all, he has not seen her losing control nor displaying negative emotions in his presence before.

She had only guarded her sadness and insecurity behind a mask of smiles and a web of lies time and time again. It was only a matter of time before it broke.

Her faltering voice is a small, quiet. Her wish, a forgotten whisper of a jaded heart.

"Please don't ask me to leave."

But he had heard it, loud and clear. He had received her feelings that she had longed to convey properly and he would give a proper reply in return. Encircling her petite waist with his arms, he rest his hands on both sides of her hips, bringing her even closer to his body.

Bringing his lips to her ear, he murmurs a soft, "Okay."

He could feel her lips tugging into a smile as he pulls his head back. Silly girl.

He is trapped, he muses, trapped by this enchantress he holds in his arms.

She has caught him and she wasn't going to let go. His lips curl up into a smile as he brings his head down, into her crimson hair. He doesn't mind though.

He wouldn't want it any other way.

What he minds is the fact that other people have been entangled in her web too and she isn't cutting them free. She doesn't know, she's too dense to notice these things... but he sees it. The lingering stares that they give her. It's the same as the look that his eyes hold. And, that looks speaks a thousand words.

He is selfish.

He is hers as much as she is his. He knows that. But it is not enough. It is never enough. He wants her, all of her, to be his and more, his and only his. Monopoly, such an ugly word.

It is an obsession, he thinks. A severe, unhealthy one that he can't rid, that rapidly grows and spreads, that he can't, no, doesn't want to do anything about.

"Take responsibility." His usually apathetic tone becoming a needy sort of whine as he indulges in her heavenly aroma.

She blinks repeatedly. Loosening her grasp as she pulls herself away from him, golden orbs appraising his stoic face with much curiosity.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

He gazes at her with intense eyes, successfully making her squirm. He doesn't give her an immediate reply, only moving his face closer, closer and even closer to hers. She flushes, the scarlet blush giving life to her pale cheeks. He is only a breath away.

Their lips, so close yet so far, a mere breath apart... such cruel torture indeed.

"Take responsibility." He repeats his previous statement, voice dangerously low.

"For what?" She splutters mindlessly, the proximity is driving her absolutely insane and the way his breath keeps hitting her lips as he exhales isn't helping in the least. How is he so calm?

"For this." He whispers against her lips, before closing the short distance between their lips. Her eyelids flutter shut in surprise. She doesn't dare to open them.

The kiss is only a simple touch between the two.

He is the one who breaks the kiss. He pulls away slightly, arms still around her. But, she is frozen, eyes still glued shut.

She takes a tentative peek, catching a glimpse of his entertained smile before she fully opens her eyes. His clear, blue eyes are staring straight at her. She loved how his eyes were always so clear. Eyes were truly the windows to one's soul.

She can't help but wish that the red-hot blush that clings to her cheeks would just disappear.

He is thoroughly amused by how flustered and bothered she is, the same entertained smile that he wears, a testament to it.

"What do you mean by asking me to take responsibility for- for **that**?"

She is annoyed with his stupid cryptic words, his stupid composure, with his stupidly perfect smile and well, with him in general.

He only continues to smile that same, detestable smile as he places a hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing slow, lazy circles across the smooth skin.

"What do you think?"

He gives an infuriatingly vague reply by answering her question with another of his own.

A low growl erupts from her throat as she trains her frustrated glare on him.

He retracts his hand, chuckling into his fist. It looked more like an angry pout to him.

"Shuu!"

She grabs his collar harshly, reducing the gap between their bodies.

He gives her a sly, somewhat mysterious smile in response, his usual, aloof demeanour completely absent.

"I didn't know you were this aggressive."

She doesn't miss the suggestive undertone behind his words as she immediately releases his collar. Her blush seeming to have intensified as she tries to stutter a denial, to which he promptly dismisses.

He drags his lips across her right cheek at an excruciatingly slow pace, slightly grazing the porcelain skin but even that amount of contact is enough to make her breath hitch. His lips stop at the shell of her ear.

"You naughty girl... getting all aroused from that."

The deep bass of his voice sends shivers down her skin.

She immediately refutes his claims, stating that she was only embarrassed, not turned on but _embarrassed_.

"Liar." He breathes. He mentally applauds his self-control, commending himself for not doing _things_ to her, though he can't guarantee that in the long run. She smells oh so delectable to him after all...

She fidgets uncomfortably. She can't stand the sensation of him breathing or even speaking right next to his ear. Her heart feels as though it's about to burst.

"Stop that!"

Her hands find the front of her shirt as she begins to push him away.

He doesn't want, no, refuses to give in, his arms tightening their hold around her slim waist. He won't let go.

Planting his head firmly between the junction of her neck, he begins his "counterattack".

"Why?" He asks innocently, murmuring the question into her skin, making her squeak in surprise. He smirks.

She can tell that he obviously isn't innocent and that he enjoys watching her squirm. Just as she is about to retort to his question with a snarky reply, he begins to trail kisses up her neck.

Almost all of his kisses were fleeting touches to the skin, with his tongue occasionally darting out... but they were enough to kill her. She was serious, she was sure that she had truly and positively died.

His brief kisses continued, trailing all the way along her jaw before he stopped at her ear. Taking her right ear between his razor-sharp teeth, he bit, not harshly enough to draw blood but hard enough so that the imprint of his fangs were left behind, causing her to let out a sweet moan.

He smirked, satisfied with his mark and with her reaction.

"Lewd." He whispers into her ear, his voice taking on a teasing lilt to it.

He cut her off before she was able to protest.

"Kiss me."

He was serious.

It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

Flustered, frustrated, bothered and slightly aroused, she snarled, muttering a brief "I hate you, Sakamaki Shuu." under her breath before crushing her lips to his.

He closes his eyes in bliss, smiling as he returns her sweet, sinful kiss.

.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

* * *

A/N:

Stupid Diabolik Lovers. Stupid adorable baby Shuu. Stupid crappy oneshot as a result of that. May or may not turn into a multi-chapter fic. Author currently has a horrible case of writer's block. I do not own DiaLovers btw.


	2. Mortality

The short but sharp dissonance shattered the fragile illusion of silence that once beheld the room. The ominous clatter of metal against ceramic sent eerie echoes across the tainted white expanse.

Tainted white was her state of mind.

Upwards and outwards as it increases in size, it decreases in speed. Yet slowly but surely, it spreads. The taint, a slow but fatal form of poison, is already beyond cure.

She doesn't, can't and won't hope for miracles.

They were only lies after all.

Nobody would save them.

Instead, she will embrace it; welcoming the change with cold, cold humour. She breaks out into cackles of wicked joy; revelling in the fearful ambience that clings to the room, relishing the tainted white tiles, reliving his very last moments and revering the entirety of her glorious deed.

Her crazed laughter is long and loud, almost inhuman. Yes, She is sure she isn't human anymore.

She is happy.

As the last of the adrenaline and endorphin fade away, she is left to face the aftermath of her act.

Joy gives way to grief as laughter warps into screaming.

Loud, unbearable screaming.

The angry tears that streak down her face parallel the colour of heart - black.

Bending down to touch the crimson taint that has pooled around her legs, she brings the shaky hand up to her eye-level. She can't stop staring at the crimson spots that stain her fingertips, even as her vision continues to blur.

The indistinguishable yet unmistakably outline of a body peaks through cracks of her fingers. The figure is unmoving, even as life continues to pour out from it.

A dark chuckle bubbles up her throat and she releases it.

He had deserved it!

The crimson pool has already went past her legs.

She is happy.

Her black, black tears do not stop.

Even as black, black souls continue to rot...

.

.

.

TBC (?)

* * *

A/N:

O.O Author is pleasantly surprised by the influx of comments. wow. thanks guyz. To answer your questions, it is an OC not Yui in the previous drabble. The OC is currently unnamed and the first drabble may or may not turn into a multi-chapter fic. But that will take a pretty long time so yeah, don't get your hopes up too much? And as for interaction with the Mukami brothers... let's just wait and see? (but I don't really like any of them tbh.)

Now about this dark chapter... hmm. Let's just say that Diabolik Lovers isn't all fun and games. :) And this is really short. lol. sorry...

R&R to let me know what you think?


	3. The Artist

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip.

The tap is leaky. Fifteen droplets of water fall per minute.

The sixteenth droplet falls.

It is the first opaque droplet.

It descends down the white expanse at a painfully slow pace, blazing a trail of scarlet. A trail, for the next few droplets to come.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

It is a stark contrast: scarlet against ivory; the meek against the strong. With the red raining over fields of white, it truly does bring out the best of both colours. It is a beautiful harmony, she thinks.

She fancies beautiful things but she prefers things that are neither beautiful nor hideous more. Things that lie on the morbid line that separate the two, neither one nor the other, but never normal.

In order to achieve that ambiguous balance of standing at the precipice of both, but being neither at the same time, one had to have been precisely poised between widely divergent yet seemingly convergent paths.

It was most definitely not an easy task. She had learnt that firsthand.

Drip Drip Drip Drip.

Slightly angling her arm, scarlet continues to trace trickles of streams across the white, racing across mountains and valleys.

A pause.

There is too much scarlet. She should have known better than to let her mind wander.

Thankfully, not much harm is down. It can still be salvaged. Lifting her instrument with much grace, she parts the sea of scarlet liquid with skilful strokes. Thin, red veins criss-cross one another, weaving over one another and finally folding in to form one whole entity.

Neither here nor there; right nor wrong, they were perfectly asymmetrical scarlet blossoms. She smiles.

Crimson lotuses had always been her favourite flowers.

Humming a rather off-keyed tune, she trains her half-hearted focus on her life's work. As she continues to sing, singing that one elegy that no one hears... that mad melody of scarlet against ivory.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The sixteen droplets fall yet again.

A lone, feline voice crushes the startled silence of the room, the atmosphere darkening as the tension slowly begins to rush towards frightening heights.

"Ah, what a waste. "

A pause.

"It seems that Bitch-chan still hasn't learnt?"

Pale fingers graze the top of the elegant fedora balanced atop his detestable rust-coloured hair as he leisurely strides up to her side.

The rusty red of dried blood. How sickening.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you again."

The malicious grin on his lips seeming to widen as his low, husky voice utters a promise of wicked pleasure...

"Slowly."

Her back, against the cold cement wall of the bathroom as cold whispers of love carelessly spew from his cold lips.

"And painfully."

... amidst the gratifying pain.

.

.

.

TBC.

* * *

A/N:

Part 1 out of 2! It's a different OC this time though. Ps, guess which Sakamaki brother is this? BUT I THINK IT'S KIND OF A GIVEAWAY. I mean just look at that touching form of endearment, "Bitch-chan" - I WONDER WHO IS IT.

And for Mukuro dear, the first chapter was with an OC and Shuu... Sakamaki Shuu... not Yuma.

And let's just say, I'm gonna apologise to the readers who wanted a long drabble. This idea was stuck in my head since the New Year's soooo... here it is lol. BUT, don't fret, I promise the next one will be a loooooooong drabble :)

PS, writing for the Mukami brothers will be kinda out of the question right now, cos I have like near zero interest in them. (except for Azusa haha) And I'll probably be doing either Kanato or Ayato next! Vote which! :D

Or should I just do another Shuu drabble XD

Well please R&R!


End file.
